Unexpected Destiny
by Sugarhon
Summary: Okay This will not have any Naruto characters, but I got this idea for the story from Naruto.SO PLEAES GIVE IT A CHANCE! A girl named Athena is trained to be an assassin, but when left with a job falls in love. What will happen. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Destiny**

Chapter 1 Story Begins

_Can you believe it? Here I am stuck in a fate and destiny that I didn't even want. My name is Athena and I hate my life. Well not everything I have a family and a wonderful husband, even though I am only twenty-two years old. Though I originally wasn't supposed to have a family. I was trained to be a killer and this is how it began…_

It was a sunny dad and everything was clear. In bed lay a burnet girl with light toned skin. She began to stir and opened her blue eyes.

Then someone outside her room yelled, " Athena time to get up!"

The man's name was Orocho and had raised the girl Athena, which is I the one who felt nothing could get better than this.

"Coming brother coming!" I yelled, as I got dressed as fast as I could.

Yes I was Orocho's assassin the one who got his dirty work done when no one else could do it. How did I accomplish this task you might ask well it is something called Nijitsu and charka. They are one in the same if someone possesses the talent to use them. I have been trained since I was three years old. I can control the elements water, fire, earth, wind, light, dark and a few others I have invented or mastered like the ice jitsu. Then the one I invented that I am quite proud of it is called the clear charka and it feels like glass but it is bendable and indestructible.

Then there was Taijitsu and Genjitsu who I am also a master at. Taijitsu is the basic technique in what some people call Karate. Stupid term if you ask me. Then Genjitsu is the art of making people see what you want them to see whether it is real or not.

I finally went down to the training area where Orocho awaited me saying hi to all my other fellow Acoy members.

The Acoy's are a group of people betting on taking over the world and they have put that idea in my head but I refuse to kill kids and they still don't understand that.

"About time Athena you are late,"

"Sorry brother, but you know I had a restless night last night when you sent me on that mission to get rid of oh what's his face that was a hindrance to you. On top of that the family that has taken me in has no idea what I am or what I am capable of,"

"Very good Athena I have trained you to be a very good assassin."

"Yes you did brother and from the look in your eyes you have a mission for me," I replied.

"You know me so well Athena I want you to assonate this kid by the name of Kevin."

"Okay what does he look like?"

"Here is a picture of him, there is going to be a celebration and he will be there at that location. I want you to kill him there."

"Very well can I go practice on a village twenty degrees up north, however I refuse to kill any children."

"Sure in fact I believe there is a seer there I want you to kill him. He has been a nuisance before and I don't want his interference."

"Sure no problem I will take care of him for you."

So I headed off in pursuit of the sage. I forgot to ask my brother what his name was but I didn't think I needed it. After all seers have a purple eye and how hard can that be to spot.

Soon I arrived at a village and got a welcoming that I hadn't expected but should of. Someone yelled, " Wind gust jitsu."

I immediately dodged it and sent back, " Ice shard jitsu!"

"So you are skilled girl," said a guy as he got out of the shadow and when he turned up I could see a purple eye staring back at me and grinned.

"Well thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down in the first place. My brother finds your existence a hindrance and wants you eliminated."

I was so eager I began to hunger for the kill I so desperately wanted to see him bleed.

"I am seeing your future and your brother is going to curse the day he sent you on that mission to begin with. You will not do his bidding but fall in love and no matter what you do you will not escape it."

I snapped and yelled, "How dare you I will not listen to this!"

With that said I leapt forward and took his head off. After I took his head off I had took all vital parts of a human that were good for medicinal herbs remedies.

It didn't make any sense at all. How could I fall in love, I mean Orocho said it wasn't in my blood to fall in love. Man I wish life were a lot simpler than what it seems. I mean come on ME fall in love. That was almost laughable if it wasn't so stupid. OH well my brother should be very happy with my work that I did today.

It took me about thirty more minutes to get back home, cause I was so distracted that I went right by it without even realizing it.

"Brother I have returned home and the job is finished just like I told you it would be."

"Well done Athena I knew you would be back before long and nice trip eh sis. I felt you go by. Distracted by something?" Orocho asked to just be a smart ass.

I glared at him and said, "You know brother you need to be more nice to me. Especially since I have brought you a present."

"Oh really well let me see this present my little dark kitten."

"NO not until you gather the rest of our brothers! OH also I HATE THE NAME YOU KNOW IT YOU STUPID IDIOT. CAN'T YOU GET YOUR KICKS SOMEWHERE ELSE? I MEAN COME ON WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? OH WAIT I KNOW IT IS BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAYED IN A LONG TIME!"

Then I ran to our meeting spot cause I knew that would send him over the edge and I was right. He blew something up again in his chamber. I met Irachi on the way and told him that we were having a meeting.

"Athena you really need to take it easy on Orocho. We don't want to be on the other end of one of those blasts."

"Why and ruin the fun I have to get my kicks somewhere so why not my brother?"

He just rolled his eyes at me, laughed and went on to the meeting place.

"Alright Athena where is Orocho he called this meeting to order and yet he isn't here."

"Oh don't worry Didera brother will be along very shortly."

"Brothers our sister has brought us a gift and wishes that we all be witness to see what she has done to her latest prey."

I smirked and went through my stuff until I came across the bloody cloth and opened it up. I smirked when I saw his heart, then I lifted it up and showed everyone.

"That is my girl! I trained her with her eye. She will make us all proud!"

I smiled at Irachi and everyone else that was cheering for me. I was being stupid earlier I will always do what I am told to. I will be the best assassin this world has seen in a long time.

After a few more minutes of celebration I went down to my chambers to get ready for tonight for when I would kill my target.

I went down to see my brother one more time before I left and then went on my way.

**_(How was that please be nice and review. This is my first story where i have made all of the characters. Please let me know)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Destiny**

Chapter 1 Story Begins

_Can you believe it? Here I am stuck in a fate and destiny that I didn't even want. My name is Athena and I hate my life. Well not everything I have a family and a wonderful husband, even though I am only twenty-two years old. Though I originally wasn't supposed to have a family. I was trained to be a killer and this is how it began…_

It was a sunny dad and everything was clear. In bed lay a burnet girl with light toned skin. She began to stir and opened her blue eyes.

Then someone outside her room yelled, " Athena time to get up!"

The man's name was Orocho and had raised the girl Athena, which is I the one who felt nothing could get better than this.

"Coming brother coming!" I yelled, as I got dressed as fast as I could.

Yes I was Orocho's assassin the one who got his dirty work done when no one else could do it. How did I accomplish this task you might ask well it is something called Nijitsu and charka. They are one in the same if someone possesses the talent to use them. I have been trained since I was three years old. I can control the elements water, fire, earth, wind, light, dark and a few others I have invented or mastered like the ice jitsu. Then the one I invented that I am quite proud of it is called the clear charka and it feels like glass but it is bendable and indestructible.

Then there was Taijitsu and Genjitsu who I am also a master at. Taijitsu is the basic technique in what some people call Karate. Stupid term if you ask me. Then Genjitsu is the art of making people see what you want them to see whether it is real or not.

I finally went down to the training area where Orocho awaited me saying hi to all my other fellow Acoy members.

The Acoy's are a group of people betting on taking over the world and they have put that idea in my head but I refuse to kill kids and they still don't understand that.

"About time Athena you are late,"

"Sorry brother, but you know I had a restless night last night when you sent me on that mission to get rid of oh what's his face that was a hindrance to you. On top of that the family that has taken me in has no idea what I am or what I am capable of,"

"Very good Athena I have trained you to be a very good assassin."

"Yes you did brother and from the look in your eyes you have a mission for me," I replied.

"You know me so well Athena I want you to assonate this kid by the name of Kevin."

"Okay what does he look like?"

"Here is a picture of him, there is going to be a celebration and he will be there at that location. I want you to kill him there."

"Very well can I go practice on a village twenty degrees up north, however I refuse to kill any children."

"Sure in fact I believe there is a seer there I want you to kill him. He has been a nuisance before and I don't want his interference."

"Sure no problem I will take care of him for you."

So I headed off in pursuit of the sage. I forgot to ask my brother what his name was but I didn't think I needed it. After all seers have a purple eye and how hard can that be to spot.

Soon I arrived at a village and got a welcoming that I hadn't expected but should of. Someone yelled, " Wind gust jitsu."

I immediately dodged it and sent back, " Ice shard jitsu!"

"So you are skilled girl," said a guy as he got out of the shadow and when he turned up I could see a purple eye staring back at me and grinned.

"Well thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down in the first place. My brother finds your existence a hindrance and wants you eliminated."

I was so eager I began to hunger for the kill I so desperately wanted to see him bleed.

"I am seeing your future and your brother is going to curse the day he sent you on that mission to begin with. You will not do his bidding but fall in love and no matter what you do you will not escape it."

I snapped and yelled, "How dare you I will not listen to this!"

With that said I leapt forward and took his head off. After I took his head off I had took all vital parts of a human that were good for medicinal herbs remedies.

It didn't make any sense at all. How could I fall in love, I mean Orocho said it wasn't in my blood to fall in love. Man I wish life were a lot simpler than what it seems. I mean come on ME fall in love. That was almost laughable if it wasn't so stupid. OH well my brother should be very happy with my work that I did today.

It took me about thirty more minutes to get back home, cause I was so distracted that I went right by it without even realizing it.

"Brother I have returned home and the job is finished just like I told you it would be."

"Well done Athena I knew you would be back before long and nice trip eh sis. I felt you go by. Distracted by something?" Orocho asked to just be a smart ass.

I glared at him and said, "You know brother you need to be more nice to me. Especially since I have brought you a present."

"Oh really well let me see this present my little dark kitten."

"NO not until you gather the rest of our brothers! OH also I HATE THE NAME YOU KNOW IT YOU STUPID IDIOT. CAN'T YOU GET YOUR KICKS SOMEWHERE ELSE? I MEAN COME ON WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? OH WAIT I KNOW IT IS BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAYED IN A LONG TIME!"

Then I ran to our meeting spot cause I knew that would send him over the edge and I was right. He blew something up again in his chamber. I met Irachi on the way and told him that we were having a meeting.

"Athena you really need to take it easy on Orocho. We don't want to be on the other end of one of those blasts."

"Why and ruin the fun I have to get my kicks somewhere so why not my brother?"

He just rolled his eyes at me, laughed and went on to the meeting place.

"Alright Athena where is Orocho he called this meeting to order and yet he isn't here."

"Oh don't worry Didera brother will be along very shortly."

"Brothers our sister has brought us a gift and wishes that we all be witness to see what she has done to her latest prey."

I smirked and went through my stuff until I came across the bloody cloth and opened it up. I smirked when I saw his heart, then I lifted it up and showed everyone.

"That is my girl! I trained her with her eye. She will make us all proud!"

I smiled at Irachi and everyone else that was cheering for me. I was being stupid earlier I will always do what I am told to. I will be the best assassin this world has seen in a long time.

After a few more minutes of celebration I went down to my chambers to get ready for tonight for when I would kill my target.

I went down to see my brother one more time before I left and then went on my way.

**_(How was that please be nice and review. This is my first story where i have made all of the characters. Please let me know)_**


End file.
